


3:37AM

by 8bitheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitheart/pseuds/8bitheart
Summary: soft eiivan drabble
Relationships: Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi
Kudos: 10





	3:37AM

It’s still pitch black when Eiichi opens his eyes.

Van’s face is just a few inches from his own. The other man is staring at him with huge brown eyes as one hand plays in his hair. “Hi,” he whispers.

“Hi,” Eiichi mutters back, voice thick with sleep. He burrows deeper into the blankets, unaccustomed to the cold night air. “Mm… it’s late. What are you doing?”

The hand in his hair curves down to trace the shell of his ear, then to slide along his jawline. Van smiles. “Just admirin’ ya. You’re really pretty, Eiichan, ya know?”

Eiichi cracks an eye open. “Mm… thanks, I guess.”

“No, really, I mean it.” Van moves closer, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Eiichi’s forehead. “You’re beautiful, Eiichan. I don’ want ya t’ ever feel self conscious ‘bout the way ya look. Or any part of yerself, for that matter.”

Eiichi doesn’t say anything, just wraps an arm around Van’s waist and huddles closer to him. Van laughs softly, returning the motion as he delicately holds Eiichi’s larger frame.

“It’s late,” Eiichi whispers. “You should go back to sleep.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t bother ya anymore,” Van chuckles. He kisses the top of Eiichi’s head. “But… ya really are beautiful. An’ I don’t want ya t’ spend even a second thinkin’ yer not.”

The warmth of Van’s voice is enough to lull Eiichi back to sleep, his words echoing in his head. “You’re the most beautiful person in the world t’ me, Eiichan. Don’t forget that.”


End file.
